Study Harder!
by Fuutsune
Summary: After Naoki fails two exams in a row, Aichi decides to make him study. NaoAi drabble, one-shot fluff!


Naoki unlocked the front door of his house, half-listening to his best friend's lecturing.

"...You need to improve your grades, Naoki-kun! You wouldn't want to repeat in the same grade, would you? Good grades are a very important part of a good future, so you have to study hard! At least just _try_! Don't just skip the classes you don't like because it's boring, they're very important! And do your homework, too!" Aichi chastised his friend non-stop, his arms crossed, a serious expression on his face. "You need to work hard and try to put your effort in your work -"

Naoki stopped listening to the bluenette's blabbering as he pushed the front door open.

"It's not really _that_ important..." Naoki mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, it caught Aichi's ears, and the boy started to chide him all over again.

"Naoki-kun, having good grades are important! Instead of not caring, you should really study harder! I know you could do it if you tried...!" Aichi put his hands on his hips, frowning deeply.

Aichi was always worried about his studies. Recently, when Naoki had failed two math tests in a row, Aichi declared that he'd follow Naoki home to help with his studies. Naoki didn't want to study - there are just so many fun things other than studying that he could do. But then again...if it means spending more time with Aichi...maybe it won't be so bad...

The thought of being able to spend time with Aichi made the auburn-haired teen's cheeks warm slightly. All these times, Aichi seemed to only walk after Kai with a strange look in his eyes. Naoki didn't know if Aichi had a crush on Kai or not - but he was sure that he loved Aichi.

As Naoki led Aichi to his room, the shorter boy was still not done with chastising him. Not like he listened, anyway.

"...Besides, if you have good grades, you could go into any university or college if you want!" Aichi mumbled on. "Like for instance, Kai-kun has good grades..."

Naoki's ears perked up at Kai's name. When Aichi mentions Kai - always, he would start blabbering about the brunette.

"...I mean, Kai-kun's so cool...I can never be like him..." Aichi sighed happily. "I wish I would be like him..."

_What about me? Am I cool to you too? _Naoki asked the question in his mind, as he stared at the smile Aichi always had on his face whenever he talked about Kai.

Why can't Aichi look his way too...?

"So..." Naoki scratched his head awkwardly, determined to change the subject as he set his bag on the desk beside his bed. "I really do have to study...? _And _finish today's homework...?"

"Of course!" Aichi frowned. "Isn't that the reason why I'm here?"

"Well..." Naoki sighed. He really didn't want to study. All he wanted to do is to cardfight Aichi...and maybe do other things with Aichi... "F-Fine...I'll try to study hard..."

Well, he can't really upset Aichi, can he? An upset Aichi made him hurt. If only he was Kai...he might be able to bring Aichi smiles whenever he wanted...

His feelings for Aichi...are they just one-sided? Naoki sighed as he opened his bag and took out the math textbook and a notebook he rarely touched if unnecessary. If he was Kai...If only Aichi would look up at him and idolize him too...

Am I not cool enough for you, Aichi?

Naoki gulped, as Aichi pounced onto his bed without any invitation, rolling around on the mattress. "On a totally unrelated note, your bed is sooo soft, Naoki-kun! Do you mind if I lie down here while you study?"

Damn his cuteness. "Uhh...yeah! Feel free to sleep in my bed whenever you like!"

After blurting that line out, Naoki suddenly feel lame, awkward, and...he just regretted it. It sounded as if he was hitting on Aichi...

Luckily, Aichi's innocent mind did not think it like Naoki does. "That's nice of you to offer! I'm going to find a way to haul your bed to my bedroom somehow! Ahh...it's so soft..." With that, Aichi buried himself under the duvet and sighed happily once more.

Naoki blushed slightly. How could he focus on his studies when Aichi's here? Aichi's like the best distraction ever. He's cute and soft and Naoki just feels like cuddling him all the time.

"Aichi...I can't do this..." Naoki complained, slumping on the desk.

"...Try harder..." Aichi mumbled, oblivious to the fact that he was the reason why Naoki's distracted.

"...Can't..." Naoki closed his eyes, sighing. He hated studying. Even if it's for Aichi...won't it just be futile? He's not like Kai...no matter what he does, he can't possibly win over the bluenette's heart... "I really don't wanna do my homework..."

Then Aichi said something - something that made Naoki's heart flutter.

"If you manage to get an A on your next exam, I'll kiss you."

Naoki stared at Aichi's smiling face for a while, before picking up his pencil.

* * *

**Side ship!**

**Naoki's so cute www**


End file.
